borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Off The Bus
In some areas near the end of the main mission line, enemies spawn continuously, so you have to constantly battle them while trying to accomplish quests in the area. Taken from the Quests section. Seriously? I've never encountered infinite spawn before. Oh, and please decide between foes and enemies (personal preference for the latter, which seems more dominant anyway). nagamarky 14:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Brick's starter Assuming that the starter weapons are not randomly generated, Brick's shotgun in the beginning is a Vladof combat shotgun. Vladof makes assault shotguns. Just an interesting little tidbit. -- 02:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) "Things You Should Know" Is this section of the article really needed? I'm hesitant to just erase the lot seeing as someone has put a lot of work into it and there are some valid points, although the section itself contains lot of information about general game play that is not specific to this mission. -- WarBlade 21:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :It should not be here. Someone should copy the information to the relevant page. Because it is not logical that general information about the game is hidden here. Mission page is too specific place for that. D1g 04:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::id say put that info in walkthrough page [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 05:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Just taking a quick look around, the various articles that this section could merge into (and related articles beyond those) are in a bit of a mess. I might throw some energy into sorting out some of the clutter before moving this lot. That should simplify the process by making some sections of ''this article redundant. -- WarBlade 06:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Exploit in the game Before you reach the first New-U station, loot everything you can. Then you quit the game and load it, it starts from the ECHO initializing, all of the loot containers (including the hotel roof weapons locker) has reset. Basically infinite money and low-end weapons for any dilligent players. 16:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Guy Chest glitch (?) The article says that you encounter four repeaters in the chest that Claptrap tells you to open: a Hyperion, an S&S, a Vladof, and a Torgue. However, I only find a Hyperion and a Torgue. Is this a glitch, or is the article inaccurate? Montybrady (talk) 20:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd say the article's inaccurate. In all my characters it's always contained a Hyperion and a Torgue. Auntarie (talk) 20:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Figured as much. Thanks. Montybrady (talk) 22:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) The chest contains four repeaters if you are playing co-op with four players. Single-player, it contains only the two that you observed. Dämmerung 22:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) See that's an interesting fact that should be pointed out. Should I go ahead and add it? Auntarie (talk) 08:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. It might prevent further confusion. Dämmerung 17:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : There. I hope it's understandable. Auntarie (talk) 15:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: So the demarcation point is at party of 4? I did not know that. Have only myself played solo and 4-player. Thanks for fixing. Dämmerung 19:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Nope, I thought you meant that 4 players were required to spawn 4 weapons. I guess someone will have to look into that. I can say for sure that when there are 2 players in the party the chest still contains 2 guns (I added wrong information in the article because I wasn't thinking. yay.). I can't be the one to "investigate" though because I only have 1 friend who plays BL and he's laid off the game for now. Auntarie (talk) 19:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll bet you a GGN20 Rusty Surkov that 3 players yields 3 guns in the chest. Dämmerung 19:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC)